clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockhopper: The Island Quest
Rockhopper: The Island Quest is a tournament organised by Rockhopper. It lasts for 20 days, which are Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays for 4 weeks. It featurs lots of rounds including poetry and drawing. Also, there are adventure rounds where they use their 7 skills - Agility, Wisdom, Leadership, Strength, Speed, Accuracy and Courage. There are 4 explorers each leading a team of themselves and 3 others. It takes place on Rockhopper Island. The Full Story One day on Rockhopper Island, Yarr went exploring with Zarr, but they went deep into the center of the island, where the great stone monument is. Here they were faced with a maze of vines. Yarr went first, crawling through the vines but what he didn't know is that the vines, when touched, alarmed the stone monument and Yarr was suddenly turned to stone! Zarr ran back to Sockhopper and told him and Rockhopper what had happened. "Arr," Rockhopper said, "It be far too dangerous for me to tread me big belly through the vast jungle to the stone chamber! I be needin' a special team of 16 explorers to do me dirty work!" And so Rockhopper called upon 16 explorers on a quest to save not only Yarr, but Rockhopper Island. For if a red puffle dies on RH Island, the island will be consumed by the stone. Teams and Explorers Here are the teams, with each member having a puffle and 3 penguins: Palms They were yellow outfits which represent the island's sandy beaches and palm trees. Walden0872 - he is the leader of the team Anna Zooks - getting her fingers dirty for once! Rookie - He is, um, why did we actually let him do this again? Zarr - Saving his best friend, Yarr! Forests They wore green outfits representing the great rainforests on the island. Saver23 - Leader of the team Gary - Helping with the wisdom challenges Narvy - Wanting to be in the same team as Gary, his brother Invert - Puffle of the team, helping his owner Narvy Mountains They wore purple outfits representing the tall mountains of the islands. Jjoeyxx - Leader of the team Cadence - Helping with agility challenges because she has AWESOME dance moves! El Shades - The mysterious rapper is helping save the island Lolz - Just following Cadence's footsteps Rocks They wore red outfits representing the great lava and molten rock of the island. Secretbox12- Saver23's test penguin and the leader of the team Captain Green - Back from space for adventure once again! Aunt Arctic- She was in charge of the news! Savannah - Aunt Arctic's white puffle Challenges Challenges must be attempted by each team over 16 days. 4 stones can be earned in each challenge. There are 2 challenges in each skill area. If somebody fails a challenge then they will be turned to stone, unless the end of the full quest or the team collect 8 stones, where they then can exchange these stones to bring them back. Note: There is only one wisdom challenge. Speed Racing Rocks The team members must first race in one boat with all members to the shore where they must grab rocks from a bucket and carry them to a cliff where they must then climb the cliff. It is timed, so if you are too slow you will turn to stone. Stones are in 4 different buckets out of the 6 buckets there. This challenge will be done by everyone on Day 1, since you must sail to the island. It is the only challenge which the teams complete at the same time, all the others are done on different days by different teams. Cavern Chambers The team must run down a tunnel, and reach for a bucket of stones. Some buckets have nothing in them. If a team member has no stone in their hand when time runs out they will be turned to stone. Once they have went down the tunnel once they must repeatedly run back and forth down it. Strength Break-Out The leader is in a cage and must be freed by the rest of the team who must carry heavy buckets of sand and stone and place them into the cage. The leader must find a key in the buckets and once four keys are found he will be free. Nobody gets turned to stone here. Boat Build The teams must build a boat with heavy planks of wood before pushing it to the shore, rowing out and claiming the stones. If someone has not got in the boat when time runs out or has not built the boat they will turn to stone. Agility Vine Maze Teams must go through a maze of vines without touching them. If they do they will be turned to stone. Stones are in hard to reach places. Stone Bridge Teams must cross the lake via a path of stones. They must either jump the stones or use planks of wood to get from stone to stone. If anyone falls in they will be turned to stone. Stones can be collected if the team can reach for them in hard to reach places. Courage Lava Bridge Teams must walk across a high bridge on top of Lava Mountain, above all of the island. Stones are hanging above them and can be grabbed for those brave enough to cross the bridge. If they fail to find the courage or fall off the bridge they will be turned to stone. This is the only challenge where they can't come back. Temple Heights The explorers must travels across the roof of Rockhopper Temple without touching the roof. It is very high and scary. If they fall off the ledge that they walk on or fail to cross the ledge they will turn to stone. Wisdom Riddle of Rockhopper River The fish in the river will read out a riddle to the teams where they must cross the river stepping on the right symbols. If they answer incorrectly and step on the wrong symbol they will turn to stone. They will not earn stones until they get the right answer and cross correctly. Leadership Sockhopper's Slime Pit The leader guides his team across a pit of slime belonging to Sockhopper. The leader is in a cage above them with planks of wood to cross the pit. Stones are in hard to reach areas in the pit. If someone falls off the plank and into the pit they will be turned to stone. Battlefield Crossing The team must be guided by their leader across a battlefield of swords, shields and bodies. The team is blindfolded and the leader has to tell them where to go. The stones are in hard to reach places. If the team members touch anything in the field they will turn to stone. Final Week Throughout the final week of challenges, only 6 finalists could go through from the 9 left at the start of the final week. There is no teams in the final week and stones are gone so if you are turned to stone you can't be brought back, but don't worry! Everyone who turned into stone will be brought back in the end of the final week! Day 1 Meddling Maze The first challenge of the final week, it tests your wisdom and speed. The team with the most stones left after the first 3 weeks will automatically be through to the finals, the other teams must attempt this challenge. The team with the 2nd most stones gets a headstart here. The other teams start about 30 seconds after. They must each go through a maze of stone until they reach the end. If they come to a dead end they go back to the last checkpoint which are found throughout the maze. Up to 4 explorers may be eliminated here. Potion Pond The remaining 6 explorers will each battle to be leader of the week. The first to swim to the other end of the pond (lake) and retrieve the potion followed by a swim back will be leader. Envy Wood The explorers head deep into the forests of Rockhopper Island, particularly Envy Woods, where the leader must help his 5 explorers to find which tree has the sacred stone. If they choose incorrectly they will turn to stone. Forgotten Kingdom The explorers must pass through a portal to the Forgotten Kingdom where they must figure which tribe is right by deciding which one speaks the truth. If one of them choose incorrectly, they will turn into stone. Day 2 Children of Red After choosing the correct tribe, the explorers must each go past the Children of Red without looking at them in the eye or they will turn to stone. Tree Clamber The explorers must each climb separate trees with rungs to fit on a ladder to climb to the top of the tree. They then must jump from the tree to the roof of a shed before climbing down and escaping the forest. Cage Trap After the people who live in the shed shout at the explorers about breaking the roof they trap them and hang them in cages. Keys are high above them which open cages. They must each reach for a pole with their feet (flippers) and use it to reach the keys to escape. Fearful Cave The explorers must each place their hands into boxes with keys in them. However, the boxes are filled with slime, spiders, skeletons, maggots, worms and other creepy crawlies and stuff. The last person to find their key will be turned to stone. Day 3 Land of the Dwarves The explorers must walk across balance beams from tree to tree to escape the dwarves below. Dwarf Mine Three explorers are in a mine and two are outside. The ones in the mine must find the symbol described by the two outside the mine with the correct symbols on a piece of wood. If they choose 3 incorrect symbols they loose, if they get 4 right they win. Spider Tunnel All at once, the explorers must clamber through giant spider webs down a tunnel, every 15 seconds the door at the end of the tunnel closes slightly. They must all get through the door before it shuts or they will be locked in forever. There are spiders on the webs to scare explorers. Barrel Constrictor The explorers must volunteer to have a turn to pick a barrel out of the 5 there. One barrel has a boa constrictor in it. If they climb in this barrel they are turned to stone. 4 explorers will be safe, one will not however. Day 4 Weighing Blood The team of 4 must now correctly place the amounts of blood on scales so they are even and equal. Speed Ascent Explorers must ascent a hill quick as possible before running back down to safety with a skull. Stone Soldiers The explorers must build a soldier out of 8 pieces to protect them from a volcano fumes. Spider Wood Deep within the forest lies a giant web of spiders. Explorers must travel through this web with planks of wood to step on, because if they touch the web they will turn to stone. Spiders are on the web too. Day 5 (Final Day of the quest) Temple Of Rockhopper Inside the temple, the remaining three must cross a path of 18 stones. Only 6 stones are safe and each stone has a letter on it. They must solve a riddle and cross the path stepping on the correct letters. If you step on one of the other 12 stones, you'll turn to stone. Snake Beam The three explorers must cross a high balance beam shaped like a snake without falling off or they will be stone. They must also avoid swinging boulders which will knock them off. Penultimate Quest The remaining explorer must climb a rope and retrieve a rock from the stone monument in the center of Rockhopper Island before going back down the rope, across the beam and backwards across the word path where Rockhopper and Sockhopper are waiting. Final Answer To save the island and succeed the quest the final explorer must draw the correct symbol on the sacred stone found on Day 1 of the final week. Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:Quests & Tournaments Category:Pirates Category:Islands